1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to a headset that allows a user to adjust the frequency response of the headset in use.
2. The Related Art
Headsets are widely applied in a variety of fields, such as telecommunication, computer based-telephony, audio entertainment and the like, providing audio information related to the application domain to a headset user. The headset connected with an electronic device transmits the audio signal from the electronic device to the ears of the headset user directly, rather than transmitting the sound by the air. Thus the user can hear clear sound from the electronic device, especially in some noisy and vociferous environments. Furthermore, the electronic device with the headset, taking MP3 for example, can be used at the user's will, without disturbing the ambient people. So the headset becomes more and more important and necessary for the users. Accordingly, the users with personal favor, have respective demands for the sound quality of the headsets. Since the frequency response of the headset has influence upon the sound quality of the headset, it is preferable for a headset of which the frequency response is adjustable to gain the desirable sound quality.